When Enemies Collide
by FireGoddess101
Summary: Cohosted with BuuWhu101. Kaiba and Yugi get fused together when they accidently do the fusion dance. Short oneshot. A little DBZxYGOxINU crossover. Rated 'cause of adult content.


Ok this story might scare younger viewiers so if U are under 13 do not read!(Dum-Dum-Dum!!!!) The main part is at period 3 and this is a one-shot!!!!!! : D

&&&

The first period is science and the teacher is Ms. Lang. Yugi and Seto are both good in this class but got stuck as lab parteners for the whole 2nd quarter! :) Second period is French and they have Mr. Stefanek who is the worst and fatest teacher in all of Domino. He also loves to eat chalk and wear it too!( True fact he is a real sub for French, is really fat U can't see his belt and wears chalk on his shirt and pants everyday, Cristina if U R reading this yes we have taken our medicine but this is a sleepover and no I haven't left her in the basement yet! For the rest of U pay no heed to this A/N!) Seto ended up getting stuck w/ Tea on a boy/girl project where they had to express phrases like I love U and I hate U! It wasn't very successful when he asked the pairs to kiss on the cheek espically since Yugi got stuck w/ Joey on account of a shortage of 2 girls! Next period is gym where if U think this day was bad so far wait till gym! Yugi and Seto were arguring in a game of kickball, Seto saying Yugi's hair would pop the ball! No it won't said Yugi, and sure enough it did. Then Yami took over and they started in a fist fight. While doing this they accidentally did the fusion dance and fused together to become Kugi! It ended up lasting not just a half an hour but actually longer. The results were horrible! They had brown hair w/ ruby red highlights and blond bangs. They had black as night eyes and the fact that they had picked up a ball each that got fused w/ them on the chest didn't help either! They were now a girl! They took the rest of ther day off to figure it out and found a world that could help them! Using Kaiba Corp techonlongoy they found a way into the Dragon Ball Z world!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they got there they looked in the phonebook to look up someone to help. The found Master Roshi he lived on an island in the middle of the ocean. They went there to find out that Master Roshi's nephew (Baba's son) was there also. His name is Miroku and he loves women, a lot!!!!!!!!! When they asked Master Roshi for a sollution all him and his nephew did was to try to pursaude them to take thier clothes off. Master Roshi with a bump on his head said go to the Other World and look for The Supreme Kai. The took a plane (which is inpossible unless your already dead) to The Supreme Kai's planet. They asked him and in the back round you see Elder Kai standing there with the look of love in his eye's. After Supreme Kai told them how they went back home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they arrived back at Kaiba Corp they found a digusted group of friends there. Mokuba just shook his head and mumured this can't be happening! Tea was laughing and asked if she should escort them to the cosmetic counter! They both glared at her and she shrunk back laughing a little and sweatdropping. Well what is the cure? Joey asked. You probaly don't wanna know but we have to kiss a certain being from this world. It is on this little piece of paper they told us not to open till we got home. And trust us we R ready to kiss anyone at this point considering two boys in that world tried flittering with us! "Anyone let's see who U have to kiss," Mokuba said this whole situation becoming way to mature for him. "Yeah we have to kiss, what Mr. Stefank!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They said opening the paper. When they got to school they knocked him un-concious with knock out gas and then kissed him right on the lips! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

That was gross Kugi said and in a flash of light they were seperated into 2 diffrent bodies! That was the weirdest dream ever in history! Kaiba said sarcascatilly. Then the3 rest of the year went on as usual and the portal stayed open and Mokuba and Pan ended up going out! THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok a little wrong I know but I hope U laughed until U choked anyway. This was a production by FireGoddess101 and BuuWhu101.


End file.
